jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
Speechless
COMING SOON... JWTM "Speechless" Lyrics (Prod. By JXXBX) Verse 1: Look who’s playing in the field, said you fumbled with your time, wonder what you had done lately, I’ll set it on fire Running late for this, I cannot really focus and that means something got me crazy (got me crazy), ohh I’m so tired Talking bout holding back everything in that I gotta say but if I mention out loud, I’ll just regret the things I have, ohh naww, naww Shot in the dark but at least it ain’t a killer wave, got new essays every single day, tongue tied like a saw someone with electric rays Things just ain’t the same no more, they say I don’t have the right to teach, well I’m an American, freedom of speech (speech) I’ve kept these words back for so long, don’t feel like myself, been delaying many songs, lost my ways of right and wrong People not only breaking the rules cause some have been bending them, so we can never pretend on what’s right for them Heavy in conscience I’ll fall through, need someone with answers to call to, some killers be sketchy no cartoon, surfin no waves better carpool (carpool) Keep your mouth shut when then call you, they’ll twist stories around you, looking for something go find proof, when justice is served, they’ll deceive you Rapped Hook: Tell me somethin, tell me somethin, tell me somethin good (x4), aye Verse 2: My bad I’m boring, had switch the flow up, sing real fast it'll make y’all wanna throw up (make up wanna throw up) Stuntin' on my own look how I’ve glown up, secure the bag because in time I’m gonna blow up Word to the middleman I’ve never shown up, hard to face my fears if I’m looking down (looking down) Force coming back like I’ve been crowned, round up the troops, meet up at the pound Feel like zipped emojis when the news is on, blank bubble through my head like what’s going on? When you disappear on your music superhero shit, need some timeoff cause you‘re stressed I’ll be there when you need always singing in spirit, you need to hear this, bring soul through these lyrics I'm fearless, y'all entered trips through my mind, all things will be said in due time (in due time) Life's a crossword puzzle, gotta read between the lines, awkward because I felt like I was dying Clockwork always speeding like Flash's prime, yessir and got new contacts through the blinds X-Rays scan and spottin' someone from behind, making sure that my future gon' be fine Roaming through the streets of many crimes, it was in my dreams so I’m gonna let it shine Better tell me sumthin good, your not from the hood! Wash away your problems, hope you understood! Tell me sumthin good, your not from the hood! Wash away your problems, hope you understood! Rapped Hook: Tell me somethin, tell me somethin, tell me somethin good (x4), aye Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:2019 Category:Songs Written by JoeySideFire Category:Usher Inspired Category:Frank Ocean Inspired Category:PARTYNEXTDOOR Inspired